justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Toxic
(DLC) |artist= (The Hit Crew) |year= 2003 (2007) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |pc= (Pictogramas re-feitos) |gc= para |lc=Rosa |nogm = 1 |picto = 108 (JD2/JD3/Wii) 107 (JDGH/BO) }}"Toxic" por (Um Cover de The Hit Crew foi usado) foi incluido por , e . Também aparece em como uma DLC. Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher com cabelo roxo e uma fantasia de enfermeira. Ela começa vestindo uma jaqueta de enfermeira cor-de-rosa sobre um vestido roxo, uma faixa de cabelo de enfermeira rosa e usa estiletes cor-de-rosa. Sua jaqueta tem duas cruzes médicas brancas sobre roxas, e sua faixa de cabeça tem uma. Quando transita para o refrão, sua roupa e seu cabelo mudam de rosa para preto, no entanto, as cruzes em sua roupa permanecem visíveis. Em Just Dance Wii, a dançarina simplesmente se escurece. Durante a ponte, ela pisca rosa antes de permanecer preta no refrão. No remake, a dançarina tem um esquema de cores mais claro e mais realista, e seu contorno agora é rosa em vez de azul. Toxic coach 1 small.png|Original toxic coach 1 big now.png|Remake Fundo Original Wii A rotina acontece no que se supõe ser uma sala central nuclear, com um sinal de radiação e muitas luzes. No refrão, ele se transforma em uma sala vermelha irrealista com linhas de néon horizontais. Xbox 360 O quarto vermelho é completamente diferente; tem uma rosa pixelizada no fundo e círculos de eletricidade vermelho-cereja saindo dela. O fundo é deixado praticamente inalterado. No entanto, o sinal de perigo é substituído por um sinal de aviso. Remake O fundo é o mesmo que a versão do Wii; no entanto, as luzes são mais fracas. Movimento Dourado Existe 1 Movimento Dourado na rotina: Movimento Dourado: Coloque as duas mãos nos quadris. toxic-gm.png|Movimento Dourado toxic.gif|Movimento Dourado em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Toxic apareceu nos seguintes Mashups: * Good Feeling Aparições no Modo Party Master Toxic já apareceu nos modos Party Master. Esses são os titulos que ela recebe: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Curiosidades * Toxic is the second song by Britney Spears in the series. **''Toxic'' is the first cover by The Hit Crew in the series. * The first time "I m addicted to you" is sung, it appears as a single line. After that, it appears as two lines. * The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. * The original instrumental audio is retained in the cover. * In Good Feeling’s Mashup, fewer moves are counted for during this dancer's sequence than in the actual routine; it is at the part where she pushes her arms to the left and raises her right leg. * The background in the chorus seems to be based on a scene in the music video. * Two beta pictograms are found in the Just Dance Now files. * In the 20150325_1222 version of the Just Dance Now files, Toxic's files were no longer accessible. However, later in the 20150422_1529 version, Toxic was re-added to the files with a different icon and different pictograms. * Mehdi Kerkouche, a choreographer for the series, performed Toxic for his X Factor audition in 2011.https://youtu.be/oFUbEM_VIDs * In the trailer, the pictograms are early. * On the menu icons in and , the coach is missing her glove, and in place of it is a bracelet which is supposed to be on her other arm. * In the Japanese version, the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, like in the Beta version of the European routine. * On the menu icons in , , , the big hazard sign has two little hazard signs inside of it, even though they are not present in-game. This is also the case with the warning sign in . *Originally, in the chorus, the coach became darkened instead of black. **This Beta element was later used in the version. Galeria Game Files Toxic_cover_jd2.png|''Toxic'' ToxicJDWii.png|''Toxic'' (JDWii) Toxicsqa.png|''Toxic'' (JD3/''GH/''BO) toxic now.jpg|''Toxic'' (Remake) toxic_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Toxicavatar2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 38.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games toxic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms toxic new pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2tox.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdwii menu.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdbo menu.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdbo coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Toxic coach 1 big.png|Beta remake half coach toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 2 Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.18.10.png|Beta Gameplay Others tex1_512x256_28d72a236ce7118a_14.png|Background toxicbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of cover TEP.png|Extraction (Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Videos Britney Spears - Toxic Toxic (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Toxic Just Dance Best Of - Toxic Wii Footage UK Toxic - Just Dance 2 Toxic - Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Toxic 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5 stars Toxic - Just Dance Best Of Toxic Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Toxic Just Dance Now - Toxic (Remake) Referências en: ru:Toxic Categoria:Músicas por Britney Spears